Our little secret
by ehodgkins07
Summary: A family torn apart by mistrust and secrecy. A girl, lost in her nightmares. Love, death and hatred. Let the most brutal of all the Hunger Games begin...
1. Chapter 1: Secret identity

**Chapter 1: Secret identity**

 **Katniss' daughter Heidi's POV:**

I hate how the world is just so… judgy. Like how if someone hasn't got enough money to buy ridiculous things and still have money they're worthless. Or if your parents are in prison, you're bound to be like them too. The world is constantly judging my family, even though we're rich and technically members of the Capitol. Mom tries to hide the fact that she's affected by the criticism as much as dad tries to hide that Rita woman. Dad has a job as a chef for the Capitol's five-star restaurant, _The seven savvy silhouettes,_ and Rita is one of the 7 avox waitresses there. She's always running out of the house when I get back from school or pulling her shirt on when I wake up and walk downstairs. I haven't the guts to tell mom anything- after all, they're still considered an asset in the Capitol and that's where a lot of the family's income is sourced. That's another thing I hate. Relying on people to help you live your life. Relying on people to make sure you're never in the games when the games themselves could just be stopped. I've been hating the Hunger Games all my life. That's 15 years of utter hatred, strutting the streets demanding the Games to be banned, and still having to sit and watch the same gruelling show for weeks on end every year. Luckily my best friend, Gaia, hasn't been chosen yet, but she's been caught stealing bread twice, so I think she has a chance this year. Even though you probably think I'm dead pessimistic and really boring, Gaia is something I haven't ever complained about. If she was ever chosen for the Games, I'm sure she'd survive purely through wits and knowledge… like foxface, the girl mom tells me about. Only Gaia is from District 11, so she wouldn't eat the berries. My family looks so perfect. My mom, idol of practically EVERYONE, my dad, filthy rich and with that cool, natural swagger every guy wants, my 18-year-old sister Darcy, so petite and beautiful, me, so distant yet genius, and my 11-year-old brother Jackson, so cute and wild. We seem so perfect, and maybe that's what protects us. Because the way I see it is totally different. My mom, scared out of her mind because of the Games, my dad, a cheating, lying bastard who gets his money through poor and innocent people, my 18-year-old sister Darcy, smothered with make-up and anorexic and on drugs, me, pessimistic, depressed and hated because she's lesbian, and my 11-year-old brother Jackson, the only normal one out of all of us. Life has ruined our family, and it has ruined me…

If you want to hear about my crazy, messed up life, then the next chapter comes out tomorrow. Until then, reader, keep this a secret… our little secret.


	2. Chapter 2: Practically skeletal

**Chapter 2: Practically skeletal**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL REFERENCES**

 **Heidi POV:**

The rustling from downstairs wakes me up. I check my watch. It's literally 8am on a Saturday that something woke me up! I lurch out of bed and tip-toe towards the staircase. I only hear dad's voice, but he keeps saying Rita, so I know he's with that beast. I scuttle down the stairs and peer down at the living room. The sight makes me gag. Dad's chucking 50-dollar notes at this Rita woman whilst she dances around the pole that leads to Jackson's bedroom naked. Jackson uses a rope to get up to his room and slides down the pole when he wakes up. I pluck up the courage to walk in and say, "Jackson will wake up soon if you're not careful."

Rita the avox grabs a tea-towel and covers up her genitals and boobs, whilst dad stuffs the wedge of notes that he had in his hand back into his trousers that were on the floor.

"Heidi!" he smiles, "This is Rita Konnah, my assistant at work. She was showing me her new routine for the midnight show tonight."

"Then why are you wearing a condom? And why have you got HER lipstick all over YOUR mouth?"

Dad and Rita look stunned.

"Dad, if I catch you having sex with this girl again I'll tell mom, and then you'll regret it!"

I strut back upstairs, feeling dizzy with pride but nauseous because I just saw dad naked. I peer into mom's room and cry a little, because she's just sleeping soundly, not knowing that dad's literally impregnating this woman downstairs. At last I flop into my bed, and I fall asleep instantly…

 **Darcy POV:**

I've been looking in the mirror for hours now. I'm just so ugly and fat! Mom keeps saying that I'm "practically skeletal" and that my face is "perfect and angelic" but I'm not. She's just being supportive because she's my mom, and that's what moms do. They support their children and cherish them. All of my family say I'm killing myself, but I'm not at all! I'm finally losing weight very slowly, and I'll finally be in all the magazines! I strike a pose now, but I look ridiculously flabby, and I sit back on my bed. I'll never, ever be beautiful! I'll never have a husband, and children, because who wants a large wife or a chubby mom? Nobody! I'm the most unperfect person in this whole family and I always will be! The only way I can think of to make me skinny now is to exercise all day and only eat a grape every 2 hours. I'll finally be beautiful!..

 **Heidi POV:**

If you wanna carry on reading about my crazy, messed up life, then the next chapter comes out tomorrow.

Until then, reader, keep this a secret… our little secret.


End file.
